The hand truck and raised support stand of the present invention is suitable for application to numerous industries, including for example music, sound, and lighting industries, including live, recorded performance such as DJ work, and recording studio applications. For the purpose of explaining the invention and its advantages, but without limiting the scope of the invention, the detailed description will focus on two main, exemplary industry categories: 1. Music industry and 2. Sound and Lighting industry. The invention is useful in both industry categories, as well as others, and relates to and applies to the cross-industry categories of“consumer,” “semi-professional,” and “professional” equipment.
Within certain industry classifications, the invention would be categorized as a tool and/or peripheral.
Presently there exist a wide variety of equipment stands. Some examples in wide use include small foldable tri-pod tilt-stands and other types of larger foldable tilt-stands. That is, there are at present, hand trucks/carts with wheels available for transporting equipment and other apparatuses used for elevating equipment.